1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of and method for providing help information, and more particularly, to a method of and device for providing help information by identifying information about a function from a video and meta-information related to the video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology has produced a variety of devices, where their use has also increased. User devices have been equipped with various functions, such as voice/video calling, music play back, text message transmission and reception, digital broadcast receiving, Near Field Communication (NFC), Internet access, etc. As user devices include more functions and more various functions, the use of these devices becomes more complicated, where users do not identify most of the functions and, thus, do not use their devices effectively. To resolve these problems, user devices have been equipped with functions for providing help information (or a help menu) according to conventional art.
However, in order to execute conventional help information providing functions in user devices, an application being executed must be turned off and the help application must be executed, which causes user inconvenience.
In general, various functions for user devices have been advertised via videos on mass-media, such as broadcast, Internet, etc. For example, when new user devices equipped with a new function are released, users can receive information about the function via advertisement. However, it is not sufficient to show the new function built into user devices via a video in a commercial advertisement, because it is typically only advertised for a limited period of time according to the characteristic of advertisement. Under this circumstance, users may not understand the new function.